Shadows
by xSaphireRainsx
Summary: The thing pointed a slender greasy finger at me, and moved it as I heard in the resources of my mind, "Come here. Come with me. I want you to look into my eyes, everything would be alright" Join Ace, Craig and Kenny on a mission of a life time.
1. Detention and Shadows

_**Chapter 1-**_

_**Detention and Shadow's**_

_**Ace's POV**_

"_And the shadow of the day. Will enbrace the world in gray, and the sun will set for you." _I was at home listening to my I-Pod starring at the celling that was covered in white dots. It was so peaceful,at the time I didn't even know I was asleep in math class. Or why I was listening to that song. But it doesn't matter.. I just need to wake up. This might be the last good sleep I get though..

"Hey, Ace… _Ace_… ACE!" It was the middle of math and I, of course, had fallen asleep, during which time I had apparently been singing. What big surprises; sigh. "Oh, yeah, and you suck at singing, so stop." Harsh.

"Aw, Craig, when did you get in my room? Here to give me all your homework? Why tha..." I trailed off. I wasn't quite awake, I had to admit. And I didn't suck at singing! That asshole… I must have been talking in my sleep again, awesome.

My eyes were still closed and unwilling to open, I heaved a sigh and opened one eye to look at Craig. He was a normal guy, nothing special. Plain black hair, deep blue eyes. A blue and yellow chullo. A small nose and a hint of freckles across the bridge of it. Another eye was opened and I found myself checking him out, he was thin. But not a stick, nice figure. Abs for one I hated, so that was a double thumbs up. He was pale, like most Colorado residents.

"The hell? You're not awesome. You're in math class." He scoffed and turned back around, leaving me and all my pathetic-ness to wake up. I was unwilling to move so I gently blinked my eyes until I relized what the blunt asshole was saying to me. Me, of all people! He should be ashamed to tell such a lie.

"Huh?" My head shot up. "M-me? Not awesome? You're kidding. I'm too awesome to be your friend, Tucker. You should worship me and thank me for even talking to you," I giggled, and I'm pretty sure the whole class was looking at us. In the words of Tony the Tiger, Great. Just great.

"Yeah, whatever. And Ace? You got some drool right there." He wiped at the edge of my mouth and put all the spit he had got on my jacket "And there" He pointed to my paper, I slowly followed his finger with my gaze. My paper was soaked. As usual, my ass of a best friend was right. Of course. So I slammed my head on the desk in reply. I snuck a hand to my mouth and wiped off the spit, before I realized my other problems. A, my math notes were covered in drool, and B, they were filled with doodles of me killing Bebe.

"Ugh, my notes…"

"You call these notes? I bet even Kenny has better notes than you."

"Shut up." I groaned and lifted my head up. Hey, he can diss me all he wants, but my notebook could be in a museum. I'd call it, 'The killing of the Monstrosity that is known as Bebe, By Ace Jones.' It was perfect! Now all I needed to do was draw a picture of my awesomeness... I continued to scribble in my notebook.

I sighed and frantically tried to dry my paper. Mr. Dickson, that dick, noticed me not paying attention and he smirked. Knowing he had caught me in a daze.", what does X equal?" The teacher pointed to some triangle on the board with a bunch of numbers on it. I had to squint my eyes just to see it. Math: not my strong point. I looked over at Craig for help. My face filled with silent pleas. He mouthed a number at me.

"Uh... ninety-six?" I saw Craig hit his head on the desk. Apparently I misunderstood. Go figure.

"No, it's 69," he said, writing the number in immense proportions on the board. You'd think he would do that with everything else. Come on! Help out a girl who doesn't wear her glasses every once in a while. "That's detention, and don't think you can sleep in there, either. As for you Craig, detention also. You should know she needs to learn to do things on her own… And next time, at least give her the right answer." Craig and I groaned, to which Bebe laughed. That bitch.

"Haha! Hope you and your boyfriend can keep your hands off each other. I mean there's no mattress, so hopefully a supply closet will be almost as much fun." She should know.

"He's not my boyfriend, you whore." I shuddered at the thought of her, wishing she'd just get pregnant and go to hell, already. I mean, that wasn't to hard to ask for. God, it's me Ace, I know we haven't talked in a while but, can you kill Bebe for me? Kay thanks.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you'd probably rather fuck me anyways." She giggled and tossed her perfect blonde hair back, smiling a perfect smile with her bright blue eyes and perfect bo- …Shut up!

"I'm not gay, you tormented slut," I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Craig's head was still on the desk, I felt bad. For once, but like I was going to tell him that.

"Bebe! Since you think it's so funny, you can also have detention. Acelyn, do not call anyone a tormented slut! How would you like it if I called you that?" The teacher yelled at us.

"But I thought you said not to call anyone that, and by calling me that, then you would be calling someone that." I was being such a smart ass… but what could I do? He scowled. Bebe was still laughing. I, for one, was embarrassed for a number of reasons. I just needed a distrac- and as if on cue, Kenny showed up.

"Sorry I'm late; there was someone who desperately needed me and my wonderful… gift." Kenny smirked. Oh great, so he was probably raping Butters again. That memory would scar me forever. I shuddered; I was never going back to that clearing again, and I bet Butters couldn't sit for his ass hurting, just imagining it made my stomach turn.

"And what would this wonderful gift be, Mr. McCormick?"

"My skills! You have taught me so much." I didn't think I could hold in my laughter.

"Hmph, alright. But that's still detention."

"And what will we be doing in detention today?" He winked and I'm pretty sure the teacher blushed. He needed to come out of the closet.

"Just sit down." The teacher hung his head and turned around, continuing the lesson. Kenny took his seat next to me, and I couldn't help but giggle at his smirk on his face.

"So, who were you raping today?" I smirked, and Craig turned to both of us. Kenny started stroking his chin like he had a beard.

"I did not 'rape' Butters; he was begging for it with that virginity he had. But anyways, I was doing Lola. That means I have fucked every girl in school at least twice, but you." He got this devious grin on his face.

"Forget it. There's no way. I mean, I'd probably get an STD or five from you." He laughed and turned around to face the board.

"Maybe, but you never know until you try!" Ugh, I was not having my second time with him. My first time was in a janitor's closet in eighth grade. What a great, intense, magical, horrible, heart-racing, adrenaline-pumping moment that Kenny would never experience with me. Heh, the poor thing. What was I saying? He had sex like every day. He was a sex god here! But I was the resistance coming to take back my home and destroy all the tainted, claiming victory! Then play the seque- My gamer was coming out again. Damnit! Damnit all!

Time flew by and I was still in a daze when school was out. Go figure I forgot about detention. "Craigy, carry me." I groaned and threw myself at him. I was surprised when I didn't hit the floor, almost wishing I had, because there I was, in the middle of the hallway, clinging to Craig and claiming he wasn't my boyfriend. Everyone would believe me, of course. I was like a saint or something. Don't you have to be dead to be a saint? Shut up brain. Geez, brains didn't know anything these days. But anyways, "Aw, Craigy, you're hugging me," I giggled. In retrospect, I might have been high. Oh joy.

Craig was blushing until he saw me starting to look at him, and he found a way to make it seem like it never happened. But of course, me and my awesome-ness could see anything and again, like I was going to tell him that. Blackmail only works when the people doesn't see it coming. "Are you high?" He looked like he wanted to laugh. But knowing him, he was just trying to force it down. "And I'm not hugging you!" Once again a blush had threatened to creep up his face, he threw that done too. Man, I needed to learn how to do that. He stepped away from me and I hit the floor with a crash. Craig if it ever comes up again, I hate you.

"Shit, Craig." I sat up and rubbed my head."That hurt…Ugh. I think I'm going to get a bump on my head. Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"No problem. Now get your ass up and let's go," Craig mumbled, starting to walk down the long hallway to Mr. Dickson's room.

"Hey, wait!" I scrambled up to my feet. "What about Kenny?" I stumbled down the hallway after him, continuing to trip over my feet. I really shouldn't walk when I'm tired. Maybe that's how I'm going to die: I'll be stumbling across the street going to school and a big truck will come by and BOOM! No more Ace. I bet Craig would be happy about that. What an asshole.

"He said he'll be there." I sighed and ran up to Craig. We didn't talk much as we went into detention. That was when I remembered: Bebe had detention, too. I wasn't looking forward to being in the same room with her for the third time that day. I was fairly certain that two was more than enough.

We went to sit next to Kenny, when, as usual, the teacher made us sit separate. Damn you. But all in all, I tried to walk to a seat furthest away from Bebe.

"Miss Jones, go sit next to Miss Stevens. He didn't even look up from his desk, it was like he was trying to torturer me. More like he got a kick from seeing my eye twitch. I'm a master at rhyme's so, just do you time?

"Why…?" My voice was sort of whiny. Looking back, I could just imagine how stupid I must have sounded.

"Just do it, or you'll have to stay after for an extra hour." I groaned and sat next to the bitch known as: Bebe. She just stared at me.

"Your hair is ugly. I mean, it's just so frizzy _and_ poofy." Bebe spat. Like she should be talking.

"It's not my fault, I was born like this." I rolled my eyes.

"You should take better care of your hair, and your face. She turned away and looked out the window. Was that her way of being nice? Because I'm pretty sure that was a bitchy thing to do. Hell, I hardly even remember what I did to her! I ran my hand through my hair. I had tried straightening it this morning, but it must have went back into its natural curls. _And what about my face? There's not a lot I can do. No Ace! Don't let her get to you, don't let her get in your head! …Too late for that. _

She turned to face me. I felt my face getting red. I was still looking at her, and she snorted softly, rolling her eyes. "Why are you still looking at me? I know I'm hot and all, but I don't exactly like knowing that I turn a girl on." I snapped my head down at the desk, feeling my face getting a little red.

"I wasn't starring at you, I was looking at the window behind you" I said as calm as I could. I didn't know what else to say. She flipped her hair and arched her back a bit, sticking out her chest. She licked her lips. I tried to keep my focus on the doodles from when other kids had sat here, but I couldn't help but look.

"Yeah whatever, you know you were looking at me." She smirked "-And stop looking at my boobs, you perv! Go grow your own." She giggled cruelly at her own comment and turned away. I clenched my fists. I couldn't help that I was flat, and wait- who said I was looking at her boobs, anyways? I shook my head and risked a peep at Craig and Kenny in the back. It looked like Kenny was mimicking Bebe. He stuck out his chest and pretended to fondle his own fake boobs. He started pretending to moan, which made me giggle loudly.

"Miss Jones, look at the board and be quiet." Kenny just started laughing, and Craig heard me laughing. He looked over at me and snickered and how hard I had laughed, at my idiot friend. "And Kenny, stop fondiling your fake breasts." That only made me laugh harder. At times, having really stupid friends who don't even measure up to your supreme awesomeness, are fun. We'll more funny then fun, make that funny looking.

* * *

><p>I sighed and looked out the window, only a few minutes left of detention. It had been snowing and it was layred heavily on the dead grass. The sky was cloudy with bits of sunshine showing through. But it was strange how there was no birds, and nothing was out there. It seemed we'll, dead. That was when I saw it.<p>

It was getting late that day and you could see the shadows of the many pine tree's lined up around the school. One, of the shadows moved. No, not shifted a little from the tree in the wind. It had been dead, no wind no nothing, except snow. The shadow had for sure, moved. I was absolutely sure of it. The shadow had gotten up.

The shadow was a greasy looking, black slimy outline. It had glowing red beady eyes and a mouth that was nothing but black. The slime was also in his toothless mouth, he grinned at me and strings of slime followed from the roof to the bottom of his mouth. The thing pointed a slender greasy finger at me, and moved it as I heard in the resources of my mind, _"Come here. Come with me. I want you to look into my eyes, everything will be all right."_ His voice was soothing and the words repeated in my head, over and over. My back straightened as I sat up fully.

The slimy creature had cocked his head with that same grin and glowing beady eyes. I felt my heart race and my legs want to move to him, but my conscious tried to remain in control. But me? I was _paralyzed_, I couldn't move anywhere or do anything. I felt his eyes connect to mine and for a second, I couldn't feel, hear, or do anything. I saw my world blacking. But, the last thing I saw was the creature frown and disappear by fading in the wind that had started again. Then, there was blackness while my old best friend, Avery was calling out to me saying the words _"Don't go into the shadow. Don't go into the shadow" _

Her voice was disoriented and I could barley see her face. "Avery?" I siad before falling back, out of my chair in the middle of detention. The last thing I heard was Craig's voice screaming.

"Ace..? _Ace_!" Then there was footsteps and more darkness...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Craig's POV<strong>_

"Stand back give her some room everybody." repeated more times then I could count. I was getting more pissed off by the second, So badly I wanted to flip him off but somehow. My conscious realized this wasn't a good time and left my middle finger in place. My left eye twitched slightly as my fists clenched.

Her face was flushed, and almost dead. She looked like she had just saw a ghost. Her eyes were shut and I was worried, but like I was going to let anyone else know that, I had a reputation.

It was just the last thing she said before she fainted. "Avery?" Who was that, anyways? I recall Ace talking about her best friend before she moved her and how she was still as awesome as she is now as back then. "They were all bowing at my feet! I told you already, I've always been this awesome." I rememberd she had grinned and laughed, so did we and she called us assholes. But now, she had fainted on the floor of the room after shouting someones name.

It was weird how one second she was starring out the window and the next her eye's were wide and she faints. That doesn't happen normally, something must have triggered it. "Hey, Craig. That was a little weird, huh?" Kenny said just as normal as ever.

responded with a middle finger, "Everythings weird here, it doesn't surprise me" Lying _again,_ Tucker? This doesn't surprise me one bit. Kenny sighed and sat on a desk away from the others.

"Did you see that expression she had on her face. She looked scared, she even shaked a little. But worse of all she looked stuck and controlled. And what she said last, it seemed forced. " Kenny blinked for a second then stared back at me like I had all the answers. I just shruged and flipped him off again.

"I did, but I don't get why you care so much-"

"I don't get why you don't care at all, she's our friend and you just shrug it off like nothing happened. She fucking fainted. You don't even looked worried. Another thing, how did you know she fainted before the rest of us if you pay no attention to her then how did you know first?" I sighed and didn't want to explain everything to him at a time like this. I had to keep my cool. Just flip him off and go on, Craig. Just flip off and walk on.

"I happened to be looking that way when she fell." I was shaking a little, for what reason? I had no clue.

"Oh sure. Keep lying to me." Kenny rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "I just don't get anything. Like, if she dies' then I would of never gotten to fuck her. Then, I, Kenny McCormick will be a disgrace to all the studs and players." Only Kenny would think of something like that at a time like this.

But I had to agree with one thing, none of this made since. I didn't get anything, it was just so confusing. But maybe, Ace did see something. But I just wasn't sure what...

* * *

><p>AN: We'll, We'll, We'll I bet this looks familiar. We'll this was the original plot, but I wasn't sure if I could pull it off so I had changed it. But, My friend gave me some encouragement and here we are! We'll I hope you liked it! Sorry If the cannon character's were a little bit, OOC. I'm trying my best! And an Update for OC one shots and such, Sorry I've been procrastinating so much, but the next one-shot should be posted soon enough. Sorry I haven't been updating, school just started back and I've been really busy with all sorts of stuff. But I Really hope you liked it and you're looking forward for more of The Shadow (The name might be changed) And no, Ace is not dead. She will resume main POV in the next chapter. I just switched POV's for the time being. But thanks for reading this uber long note and I love you guys, and Please R&R.(:


	2. Nightmares

_**Chapter 2- Nightmares**_

_**Ace's POV**_

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped my lips and released a puff of white air to fly up to the gray skies. I had woken up not too long ago in these empty streets of what seemed like South Park. But it wasn't. There was nothing but black and gray distorted figures. It was where black shadows crept along alive wishing to be real. It felt like one of those faggy emo-wait no. Goth's dreams where as the real world is their nightmare.<p>

I rubbed my arms with my bare hands as I began to walk around mindlessly. "Hello." I called out breathlessly. My voice beat against the looming buildings. No one answered my call, no one but Shadows. They all seemed to come alive forming from the ground up. All of them with their beady red eyes and slimy crooked smiles.

They all started walking to where I was standing leaving the ground where they originally stood before my hello, black. Voice's screamed in my head, come with me. Look into my eyes and everything will be fine. Craig's and Kenny's conversations mumbled in my ears. I started to run, were to? I wasn't sure of.

I ran to a vast land of slimy black darkness. Something told me not to touch it, not to go any further. But the shadows were approaching their grins wider and fingers flexing for me to follow. A scream came out of my mouth, that ended up as nothing but hot air. The shadow's were approaching and the darkness was closing in on me.

Closer and closer it got slowly consuming my foot then my leg making its way up to my head. The shadows snickered as they watched me drown in the blackness. I cried for help that I knew would never come...

* * *

><p>My eye's shot open as I felt my heart race faster. Cold sweat dripped down my face and on to my bare hand. The room I had woken up in wasn't mine, or class. It was white, white furniture, white walls, a white TV, everything. A single painting brought color to the empty room. It was a picture of a night sky with yellow stars. A city lied bellow it bright and glowing. I forgot what it had been called, I had been day dreaming in art class and didn't catch any of it.<p>

My attention was slowly drawn to a chair were Kenny, Craig and a girl sat, asleep. This girl had auburn hair and blue eyes her hand rested on the arm rests. Those blue eyes snapped open, it was Avery.

Avery Bushlee was my best friend from when I lived in Denver. She would visit every now and then because my dad worked for hers. Which is exactly how I met her..

_"Now Acelyn please be good. You need to make a good impression on . Understand?" I nodded simply and grinned. My dad had no clue what I planned to do. You see I could give a fuck less if my fathers boss liked me. I was just a little girl with a mind of her own. I wished people would take what they got instead of trying to change me._

_ "Good." My dad had smiled and patted me on the back pointing to the doorbell. On my tippy-toes I reached up and tapped it. A loud ring had rang through my ears as I set back down on solid ground. A man with a fancy mustache opened the door and beckoned us inside. Scoffing I looked around the house._

_ It was big but not a mansion. A small girl a bit shorter than me, maybe by an inch walked up to me. She had a face plastered with a smile and a puffy pink dress on, with a pink bow in her hair. What the hell? Was this girl some life sized Barbie doll? She looked so fake and neat, I would have felt like trailer trash if she didn't have crooked teeth._

_ I remember my dad making me put on a blue skirt and a white puffy blouse. I didn't own fancy clothing or pretty pink bows. What I was wearing was my finest. But, having the fact I was wearing a hat might have made it worse. She patted her eyelashes covering and re-opening light blue eyes. _

_ I puffed out my cheeks slightly as she stuck out a white gloved hand. "Hi. You must be Acelyn. I'm Avery. Nice to meet you." She had a crooked smile that seemed forced with bits of disgust showing had pageant perfect posture and pose. I was slightly jealous at the fact I couldn't have perfect posture and hair as her. I looked at her hand and shook it with my hand that had bits of chocolate from a candy bar I had earlier. _

_ "Call me Ace." I sneered as she took back her hand quickly and rubbed it on the back of her dress. She looked like she was trying to hold back even more disgust then before. I rolled my eyes and sighed. _

_ "Right, Ace. Want to um..Come up to my room and play?" I hope she ment video games, because no way in hell was I playing with beanie babies and Barbie dolls. But when she said it, it seemed forced and practiced. She obviously wanted as little to do with me as I wanted with her. _

_ "Er, sure." I forced a smile and followed her up to her room. I felt even worse. Her room was like something you'd think would be a princess or a spoiled brats room. There was a giant pink bed with a giant white glittery canopy. A pink T.V, shelves of dolls with fancy clothing and a giant closet. It took me a second to get used to something this unreal. _

_ "Wanna play with my dooolls?" She giggled and plopped down on her bed wrinkling the cover slightly. "You just can't touch that one and that one. Okay don't even touch any of them. Just watch me, alright?" I could tell this was going to be a long, long night. _

I was surprised that we became friends that night. We still were untill I moved here. Her father must have been in town. You see, a couple of years later me and Avery were 15 and my father was given a promotion to manager in a town called South Park. At first I hated it here, I wouldn't talk to anyone. But eventually, or a few months later I had become friends with Kenny and a certain ho-er...asshole

I attempted sitting upright in the white bed just to get yanked back down by a I.V cord. "God dammit." I groaned as my head sunk in the white pillows. Avery, seemed to have been woken up by my err, sudden outburst.. She greeted me with a perfect smile, a whip of her perfect auburn hair and she was standing right next to me. She may be gorgeous, but she's not as awesome as me.

"Acelyn! You're awake!" She trailed off at getting a good look at me, her smile turned into a frown and a confused tilt of the head. "Ace? What the hell happened?" Her eyes became oddly hard and serious before looking at me questioningly. But what was she talking about? Nothing happened, by the looks of it I've been in this white room for days.

"Er..Nothing?" I muttered but all that came from my mouth was an exasperated whisper. Come on voice, where are you bitch!

"Nothing my hot ass." Pfft, stuck up much? "You're covered in black goo and slime. I'm surprised you don't look like a black person!" She spat as to insult me. I was supposed to be insulted by that? I think I need to give her another lesson on insults. But, slime and goo? What was she talking ab-...I looked down at my hand that had strings of slime clinging to it. "I mean, I was on my way here from Denver when my daddy got a phone call from Laura telling us that you had passed out in detention. Then when the ambulance came and got you, the night after that you were covered in that gunk!" What did she mean, another thing were the hell did this stuff come from?

Flashbacks of my dream last night ran through my head, the nightmare. It couldn't have done this? Could it? No, that's impossible. There's no way in the world that this could happen. At least not this world in that matter. I picked up my hand and brought it closer to my face. It smelled like something I knew, it was familiar I just couldn't name it. "gross..." I muttered squashing it between my fingers.

Avery nodded and pointed to Craig and Kenny. "There here too." No duh captain obvious. "They seemed worried" She laughed and smiled "That one's cah-ute!" She laughed and pointed to Kenny. Dear god, not another girl who hopelessly falls in love with the man-whore. Avery, he's going to fuck you. But I bet you'll rub it in my face while I name all the STD's she probably gets.

I shrugged. They care, huh? Blackmail! "It's not to care about someone so awesome. It's not their fault, entirely. I mean just imagine if I died! The world would drop a 1/3 of its awesome!"

"Uhuh.." She said to make me think she wasn't gawking at one of my best friends. Craig's face grew a smirk and he sat up his eyes poping open but he looked out the window beside his chair. Wouldn't look at me huh? Asshole.

" I don't care about you, and how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't awesome" That blunt asshole. Dening the truth a second time? Death penalty!

"Ooh! Burn!" Avery giggled. I felt like slapping that pretty little smile off of her face, but I'm better than that. Wait, no I'm not. I took my hand and slapped her across the face.

"Fuck up." I rolled my eyes, she pouted and held her face mumbling how I was so mean. Geez, get over yourself Avery.

"Anyways, as I was saying. I was dragged here by Kenny to see if you were awake yet. That bitch got Kenny to stay with her girlish charms that, did you know you do not have. We'll Kenny was my ride home so I stayed. The nurse tried to kick us out but Avery told her something to get her to let me-er us to stay." Craig shrugged and shot Avery the death look. Avery giggled. What the fuck was I missing out on. More blackmail? I need these things to get what I want damn you! Wait, Kenny has a car?

" I told the nurse that Craig was your boyfriend and that Kenny and I were your step brother and sister! We were all really close. But for some reason while I was getting the nurse to let us stay Craig's eye was twitching! He reminded me of that twitchy boy I meet at that coffee shop earlier!" She laughed and jumped on my bed barley missing my leg. Maybe she wasn't supposed to tell me. I found my self laughing at the fact Craig's eye was probably twitching again and he was looking down. Why the hell wouldn't he look up! But seriously, people needed to shut the hell up and stop saying I date Craig. It's getting really old, really fast.

I rolled my eyes and there was a knock at the door. "Come in?" I coughed. A nurse dressed in white with perfect makeup and a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Acelyn I ne- Oh my god." The nurses hazel eyes widened her mouth gaping, she stepped back out the door. "D-Doctor! A-Another one has it!" She studdered and stumbled down the hallway. What's her problem?

What seemed like hours later, wound down to an actual few minutes. The nurse came back still shaken pointing to me. The doctor only nodded. He seemed to have a name tag that had written on it. He was young with scruffy hair and an intelligent face. His eyes were a bright crystal color and he slowly nodded. Whispering something in the nurse's ear she scurried away.

He looked over at me. "What did you dream about last night." What kind of question was that? My eyebrows furrowed and my mouth opened ajar. I sighed and began to talk.

I told him everything to the last detail. He never said a word, just nodded. When I was finished he closed the door behind him getting oddly serious, Kenny had woken up while I was describing the dream. He looked just as weirder out as the others. ", are you familiar with Stan Marsh?" Of course I had heard of him, who hadn't? He was that jock who dated Wendy.

"Erm, yes."

"What if I told you he vanished the night before a football game and the day you fainted, we'll we thought you fainted. But it was something weirder. It was as if you weren't in this dimension, if that makes any sense. Like your body was still here but your mind and soul somewhere else. Not quite like being dead. You were still breathing. We'll Stan had the same thing happen to him. Nobody noticed, but there was slime and goo covering his bedspreads and clothes. The same goo that's on you now." He blinked his eyes and took a deep breath. I hadn't noticed but Craig was now paying attention.

"He was always alone, so no one noticed when he was gone. Then his mom called the police and they conducted a search. I found out information that might have been vital so I googled it. Turns out that numerous times has this happened in the past month. So far they were all alone when they disappeared. The reason you may still be here is because you weren't alone." A sly smile appeared on his face. He looked like he would kill all of us if he could.

His voice changed from normal to distorted and two toned. "Next time, you won't be so lucky" He smirked and blinked. The smirk vanishing. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor.

"Dr. Parker?" I whispered and looked at the ground. What I saw was hard to believe. was gone and all that was left was a pool of black goo.

What seemed like hours later, wound down to an actual few minutes. The nurse came back still shaken pointing to me. The doctor only nodded. He seemed to have a name tag that had written on it. He was young with scruffy hair and an intellegent face. His eyes were a bright crystal color and he slowly noded. Whispering something in the nurse's ear she scurred away.

He looked over at me. "What did you dream about last night." _What kind of question was that?_My eyebrows furrowed and my mouth opened ajar. I sighed and began to talk.

I told him everything to the last detail. He never said a word, just nodded. When I was finsihed he closed the door behind him getting odly serious, Kenny had woken up while I was describing the dream. He looked just as weirded out as the others. ", are you familliar with Stan Marsh?" Of course I had heard of him, who hadn't? He was that jock who dated Wendy.

"Erm, yes."

"What if I told you he vanished the night before a football game and the day you fainted, we'll we thought you fainted. But it was something weirder. It was as if you weren't in this deminsion, if that makes any since. Like your body was still here but your mind and soul somewere else. Not quite like being dead. You were still breathing. We'll Stan had the same thing happen to him. Nobody noticed, but there was slime and goo covering his bedspreads and clothes. The same goo that's on you now." He blinked his eyes and took a deep breath. I hadn't noticed but Craig was now paying attention.

"He was always alone, so no one noticed when he was gone. Then his mom called the police and they conducted a search. I found out information that might have been vital so I googled it. Turns out that numearous times has this happened in the past month. So far they were all alone when they disappeared. The reason you may still be here is because you weren't alone." A sly smile appeared on his face. He looked like he would kill all of us if he could.

His voice changed from normal to disorted and two toned. "Next time, you won't be so lucky" He smirked and blinked. The smirk vanashing. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor.

"Dr. Parker?" I whispered and looked at the ground. What I saw was hard to believe. was gone and all that was left was a pool of black goo.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys~! Early update, sorry if Avery is a bit suey, i'll get better at portraying her in the future. Avery belongs to a good friend of mine Kenny's Poptarts. I was sicked today so I was able to do this. Erg not sure what to say, love you guys. R&R.


	3. And another one bites the dust

Ace's POV

Chapter 3-  
>-And another one bites the dust.<p>

"What the hell do you mean, he's gone! No one's just, gone." I screamed at the police officer. He had a thick black mustache on his face, it took me everything not to stroke it. We were outside of Hells Pass Hospital, and I was wearing my regular clothes that had been cleaned from the slime and goo. This man who looked like he ate one too many donuts stared at me like I was some psycho. Let me lay down the recored there tubby, I am not Crazy. I'm awesome there's a difference.

"I'm telling you, there wasn't anything. No one has heard of a at Hells Pass Hospital." His voice was rough and annoyed. I tapped my foot loudly against the pavement. This wasn't making since, I knew for a fact that there was a yesterday. I remember the black goo, his eyes rolling back and showing the whites. His disorted voice calling out _"Next time, you won't be so lucky"_I got shivers down my back just remembering that.

"But, he was there! I was there! Avery, Kenny and Craig were too!" I looked behind me at what I thought would be the three of them "Were the hell's Avery?" I coughed. They had this clueless expression on there faces. I tapped my foot faster and louder. "You know, Avery?" Kenny stepped twoards me and placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Who's Avery?"Kenny said as I coughed and shook his hand off of me, my eyes wide. _This isn't happening. No, they just don't remember her name. Yeah thats it._

"Avery! She was here yesterday. S-she lived in Denver when I did. Remember? Why don't you remember!" I was chocking down a sob. This wasn't happening. Stan, Dr. Parker and Avery? What the hell was going on!

"Ace? You okay?" My breathing began to come out in short, quick huffs and I took a step back, slowly shaking my head. Everything was going fuzzy in the corners. I could barely see. My breathing quickned and I started to run twoards the forest shouting for my best friend. Sure, she pissed me off and could get annoying. But all in all, she was one of the closest people to me. The only person I could tell everything to. God damnit! When ever I'm in these situations all I can think of is 'you never know what you got until it's gone' Ain't that the truth.

"Ace! What the hell!" Craig called after me. I think I had knocked him over, whoopsies. I continued to call Avery's name as I ran deeper in the forest. Why was I runing in the forest? Good question, answer is: I don't know. It was my first instinct, I felt like I was suposed to go to the forest. So, thats exactly what I did.

"Avery.." I whispered slowing to a stop. I had no clue were I was, all I knew was that I was in a forest and was out of breath. My words were echoing in the darkness. _Darkness _I thought to myself. I was starting to worry about the shadow. Maybe, just maybe it lured me in here by tampering, with my mind? As this thought past through the resorces of my mind, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A black figure with beady eyes and a crooked smile..It was the shadow.

There was a voice. A voice that ring in my mind with familliar tones. "You. You're me. I want to live, not be a figure. A shadow, you can give me life. You can be _my_shadow. Do it, you want to. You want to do away with this world and have a new one. You can do that. Just take my hand.." His voice echoed in my mind. "I have your friend. She's right here, don't worry she's fine. Just a little, dark." It snickerd in my mind. Avery, emerged out of the blackness of the forest. She had a crooked smile and her blue eyes were flat and plain.

What seemed to be Avery, stuck out her hand and grined. "Acey! You're so awesome, you should come with us! You'll be so happy!" The crooked smile grew bigger and her breath smelled of ash and musk. I reached out my hand to hers stopping but a inch over hers. The shadow looking anxious. I smirked my face growing dark.

"Avery never calls me awesome. Stupid asshole." I grinned and looked up just as the fake Avery's false form melted away revealing a gray form and pale blue eyes. It's smile fell to a frown followed by a dark, tormented face. The things hand snapped at mine, I pulled away at the last second. What ever it was, grabbed the musky air.

"No. I've waited too long for this. I will become human!" The thing's voice was familliar, two-toned and broken. It tackled me by surprise, I've never been good at fighting. I kicked it's stomach in attempt to get it off of me. My attack was worthless, my leg had just gone threw it's stomach and was now covered in black gunk. "Gross, it smells like dead fish and eggs." I gaged as the shadow thing or whatever pinned me down to the ground.

"Now, hold still this won't hurt a bit. Soon, you'll be in my world." The gray shadow smiled demonicly as I felt something wet pulling and tugging at my skin with the feel of a thousand Caterpillars itching at my skin and bee stings. There was a loud high pitched scream, and it was mine...

* * *

><p>Craig's POV<p>

"Did you hear that?" Kenny looked over at me his eyes stung with worry. _Yeah, I think she might be going crazy too. Not much we can do about that. I've seen it coming for a long time with all that talk of how awesome she was. _I looked over at Kenny with mock worry.

"Yeah, she's probably getting raped. Lets go save her. " I rolled my eyes and let out a yawn. "She's fine, she probably just saw a bug or whatever." Okay, I had to admit I was a little worried. But come on this was Ace were talking about! Plus, he can go to hell if he thinks I'm admiting I'm worried about that physco path. But, she was technicly my friend. No matter how much I hated to admit it.

"Dude, come on. Don't you at least want to make sure she's not dead? " Why the hell was he trying to get me to go. I responded with my middle finger up and a march into the woods. The woods behind Hell's Pass had a hanted feeling that hung in the air. Probably because they bury all the people who die in the hospital out here. I bet Kenny has been buried down here over a thousand times by now.

Shadows danced off the tree's to get some air before the sun was high. I wonder were shadows come from. I mean, there has to be something more interesting besides the sun's light bouncing off of us or whatever. They have to come from somewere, right? Maybe they were living, and breathing. Copying us for eternity, I wonder if they'd ever get tired of it. But you know, if I told anyone that they'd outlaw me as a physco like Ace. Go figure.

* * *

><p>Something stunk, like rotting fish and eggs,or more acuratly, Jason's armpits. There was Ace sitting in the middle of a clearing with this big stupid crooked grin on her face. Her dark brown hair was flying behind her from a sudden rush of wind. That grin grew bigger and bigger. Her eyes were pale and flat. They weren't there normal illuminating physco paths eyes.<p>

"Craig? I see you." Her voice demonic and twisted she said my name. She almost never called me by my name, it was always Craigy, Craigifer, Tucker and the occasional Tucker the fucker. But never, Craig. It was wierd and different coming from her mouth almost as wierd as her voice. What the hell happened to my favorite cocky, bitchy, phyco path?

I stood up, I had to play along. "Er, yeah? What is it?"

"Oh nothing! Just happy to see you 'tis all." Yep, its final. There's no way in hell this is Ace. "Why, don't you come a little closer." Something made me wanna move closer to this false Ace. Something pounding in my gut. While something else rang in my head:

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Tucker? No, don't walk any closer to fake me. Listen, and listen good. I can't talk for long bec-"

"Hey Craig! I can't believe you forgot me, you ass face!" That highpitched voice that came after the obvious Ace's sounded familliar. But I just shook the feeling.

"Shut the fuck up Avery! Anyways, Stan said that he can't hold the connection between deminsions or whatever for very long. Plus, I have to keep hiden from the comander or whatever. I need you to find a way to destroy the imposter me. It obviously does not come anywere close to my level of awesome. Anyways, kill it. Like take a branch and drive it through the middle of it. It's still not formed completely enough to be whole and human. But it's fixing it's self fast. After that happens i'll come back there, and you will once again be illuminated by the presence of my awesome! So hurry your fatass up, Tucker the fucker or i'll kick your ass. Ace out." There was a lound 'clunk' noise in my head.

Typical Ace, even in the time of distress she's being all cocky. So, erase what I said earlier. She's no were near my favorite, or awesome for that matter. Avery, wasn't she that girl Ace was so frustrated over earlier? Oh yeah, that's why I have to kill this apparent imposter Ace. Psst, who'd wanna be her?

Anyways, I had to look for a branch or stick or whatever. Which should be momentarly easy to find since this is the woods after all. But, I'm guessing whatever that thing couldnt know that I was trying to kill it. There was one lying on the ground, behind the impostor. Slowly, and carefully I walked to it. It's breath smelt toxic and all around nasty.

"Why are you being so, quiet? Don't you..don't you like me?" The thing smiled demonicly and made blood rush up to my face. I found my feet walking automaticly up to the imposter who had now grown a sincere smile. "I kne-" My fist met the Jaw of the thing. Instead of blood, gray goo crept on my hand. The thing stumbled backwards as I choked down the blush.

" No. No, I don't" I'm pretty sure my voice cracked. The thing got fury in its eyes and ran twoards me. I ducked under it and grabbed the branch, driving it in the side of the beast. The shadow gave out a deformed screamed. I half expected it to scream, I'm melting! I'm melting! But no wiked witch of the west. Just a puddle of gray.

I feel to my knees beside it and huffed. The puddle started to ripple and a hand was shot up out of it. A pale fingerpaintless hand followed by a whole arm and body. Untill an entire Ace appeared a my knees. Her eyes shot open and the whites were gray. The gray receeded into her pupils and her eyes were illuminated at that very minute.

She sat upright and coughed into her hand. "Gross.." She mummered opening her hand and peering at its contints. There was a gray ball in the palm of her hand. It jumped off of her and scurried across the ground to be met under Kenny's foot. He grinned up at me and flipped his shaggy blonde hair to the side.

"Liar! That did hurt!" Ace shot up and snarled up at the sky her finger pointing upwards. Kenny continued to grin.

"That was awesome, man! She said that you liked her and you went all puuuu! Then she was all Ahhhh!" He started laughing as Ace and I looked over at him with curiosity. Maybe he was the crazy one.

"Er, what?" I raised an eyebrow and Kenny coughed getting an odly serious look on his face.

"I do think you guys deserve some answers. " Kenny sniffed looking over at me. Damn straight I needed answers.

Like for starters, whose Avery, or , what was that back there, and what was the comander or how about that gray puddle of stuff and what was Ace talking about? Kenny gave me a look and some how I knew something bad was happening, and it was happening fast...

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 3 is finally up! So, sorry it took so long. I was really busy. Sorry for and spelling and grammar mistakes I was in a rush to publish it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH/Kenny's Poptarts/Avery/Twinny/ Kenny lover/Bestfriend. She's like the Bebe to my Wendy. Some how, we fit the roles. Except, I'm not an attention whore...heh. Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for its shortness. Please R&R The more reviews the quicker I post. You inspire me. *eye shine* Baha, anyways love you guys. Until next update, BYE!


End file.
